Playtime
by McKeeks
Summary: It's been 4 years since Harley has seen her beloved Mister J. She's tried to forget all about him. What happens when he returns for his 'Jester' and how will The Joker cope with being forgotten... Rated 'M' for future lemons. Joker/Harley Quinn
1. The Return, Chapter 1

_Alright alright, Calm down. I WILL eventually finish my Kai/Emmett story, but Twilight is kinda' old news for me, a wee bitty over-rated just now. So I'm trying to focus on something else for a little bit. I'm going to dedicate this story to a few people, Sheena, Becca, Caroline, Lorii and Justine. Oh and anyone else who loves the Joker/Harley pairing as much as I do! Squeeee! So yeah... please review or I'm going to have to send Mista' J on your asses, and trust me... that is not a pleasant thing to have happen to you, lemme' tell ya! *rubs head* Anyway, my Heath Ledger programme is back on, so I'ma go. Enjoy!!! x_

* * *

_**Harley POV.**_

I woke startled, panting and covered in sweat. The sense of pure fear clear in the air. As I came to my senses, I noticed a throbbing pain, just above my hip bone. Reaching my hand down, it stroked over a very sensitive cut that caused salty tears to prick my eyes.

I pushed the cover back from my body, and let my eyes wander over the many scars I'd been given... from_ him_. Now there was a new freshly cut gash, oozing the crimson substance and staining the once clean white sheets below. I proped myself up on my elbows, straining to search the room. It was seemingly empty, I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this frightened.

I lay in a pair of _his_ boxers, a silky purple fabric, stained with a red trail of blood, and tucked in the side that wasn't gashed... was a small card. That simply card, sent fear shooting up my spine, and paralyised my senses.

On that card, a small jester was placed strategically in the centre, with the words "_Playtime_" scored across the middle.

He was back. **I was afraid.**


	2. His Jester, Chapter Two

__

_Oh goody gumdrops! I finally got to add The Joker to our delightful story! Ehehe.... anyway, same dedications, Sheena, Becca, Caroline, Lorii and Justine. It would be really awesome if you review... so I wouldn't have to send Mister J back on your asses. He's getting fed up of having to wash his clothes of blood. I like the smell of it so it doesn't matter ahaha.... yeah.... I'm waffling on a bit aren't I? Mmmm waffles. Anyhoo, HERE'S JOKER!

* * *

_

"Mister… Mister J?" I called out into the empty apartment, fear paralysing my senses. "Oh good, you still remember my name sugar" the familiar voice hissed from behind me. I spun lightly on my feet, only for my face to be met with a painful **whack **from a leather covered hand. The sting remained persistent on my cheek as my body fell to the floor.

I looked up slowly, afraid to meet his gaze, as I knew it would be a reminder that all of this was real. I mumbled comforting phrases, as a got to my knees, "he's not real… this isn't real, it's all a really bad nightmare" I soothed myself. I felt his hand brush into my hair, and for a spilt second, I thought he was trying to comfort me too. What a mistake that was. His grip on my hair was excruciatingly painful and caused me to allow a small whimper pass my lips as he smacked my delicate face into the cold, hard stone of the wall beside us.

"Miss me sweetheart?" he cackled, that constant grin still exactly how I'd remembered it. "Mister J… it's been 4 years, I thought you le-", "**Left you**?! Ha! Ahaha!" he chuckled deviously before pulling my bruised body to it's feet. "Did you try to forget me? Did you try to erase me from your memory? Didn't you want to see me again my puppet?" he purred, a flicker of rage in his eyes. I couldn't find the words to reply, this was all too real, all too sudden. That was mistake number **two**.

My body was flung into the door frame, as if I was as useless as a rag doll. I should of known better to answer him, he hated ignorance. I could barely make sense of what happened next, but one thing was for sure.

He wanted his Jester back.


	3. Slim to None, Chapter Three

_So I'm kinda sorry for not updating this story in a while, been quite busy. On some bad news, I'm getting forced out of school this summer, so it's off to college!!! Crap. On even worse news, I've been getting chronic back pain, so it's hard to concentrate on things when you're in agony. Oh well haha. So I've got a few chapters up today, I also appologise for the shortness of the chapters, I'm just trying to establish the scene of where they are, and get into the story. So I promise you longer chapters soon. I'm going to dedicate this story to Bella and Kitty, because I had no idea they knew who Harley was! Yes Kitty, you ARE old for remembering the cartoons. Ehehe, anyway, enjoy and more chapters will be up soon! Keeks xxx_

* * *

Slim to None

I was leant against the cold wall outside the abandoned building I knew so well. It was as if everything I'd tried so hard to block out in the past 4 years, had come rushing back in the last 4 hours. I'd been thrown into the back of the Joker's van and slammed against the sides as it sped through Gotham's streets. "How you coping back there Pumpkin?" I'd heard his harsh voice cackle through the noise of the city.

I'd kept quiet, hoping that if I was silent, he may forget I was there, but a small humourless laugh had passed my lips as I thought of the chances of that happening "Slim to none" I'd whispered to myself.

Now I was left outside the toy emporium, in the night's air. I pushed myself up the wall, careful to steady myself, and looked around. Where _was_ he? I felt the fear rise up through my body, the same fear I'd felt in my apartment as I guided myself through the back alleyway in some desperate hope of escaping. Sure, he'd be furious, sure he'd probably find me again, and with enough rage left in him, kill me. But there was a part of me that had to at least _try_.

I pushed myself off the wall and started to run, watching my feet as I sped past the skips and dustbins, past the steaming pipes. I was just about the turn the corner, when I felt a tight leather clad hand grip my neck and push me into the wall, causing my lungs to strain for air.

"_Shit_." I cussed.


	4. His Painted Face, Chapter Four

His Painted Face

Even with my eyes tightly shut, I could feel his permanent grin focussed on my face. Although I could feel his face, spark though his fingertips and pulse through the veins in my throat, I remained perfectly calm, keeping my body still. "So you thought you could leave me? Thought you could just run away, after all the trouble I went through to get you here. Ungrateful girl" he snarled with fury, smacking my head into the stone wall behind me, causing my eyes to sparkle with stars. I trembled under his clasp, but noticed a slight ease on the grip he held me in. "Harley girl?" he hissed, as he let go of my throat and watched me slump to the floor, coughing a spluttering. "Thank you" I wheezed, before looking up at his confused expression. His painted face masked any obvious emotion, but of course, I've studied his face a thousand times before. "Mist-" "Get up" he sighed as I fumbled with my shirt, afraid of what he had planned. I didn't have a choice. He grabbed my hair and chuckled, drowning out the screams of pain tumbling past my lips. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let go!" I squealed as he pulled me toward the back door, before looking at me and grinning. "Now do you really think I'd be that stupid as to let my precious harlequin clown go?" he laughed deviously and threw me into the dimly lit room. "You gave all that up when you forced me back into Arkham and didn't even bother rescuing me!" I spat at him,** big** mistake.

He glared at me and just as he walked towards my curled body, I saw the glint of his precious blade. "Puddin!" I screamed and cowered away from him my back pushed against the wall. He stopped in his tracks and stared in my direction, with that deadly smile pasted across his features, "Say that again" he ordered, "P-puddin?" I replied, a puzzled expression in my eyes. His laugh was addictive and echoed off the walls of the room, filling my ears with that sweet sound. "Ahh ha ha, I got my jester back" he purred pulling me up and close to his body, "Mista-" "Ahh ahh Harls, say it!" he chuckled and dropped me to the floor again, "Puddin? Puddin I need to go home" I whispered softly, toying with his new favourite word and proping myself up on my elbows. "You _are _home Harley" his voice answered, laced with lust as he walked through the door to the bedroom. No..... no.... _no!_ I knew what he wanted... I knew it would of happened soon, but not this soon. I wasn't going to complete the final act of betrayal to myself, I'd come this far and kept my head... almost. "_Harley. _Harley!" he called, impatience clear in his voice as it rose through the walls.

How could he expect me to come to him, just like _that_? I didn't want to go against everything I'd tried to keep up the past 4 years. I didn't want prove to him that he could use and controll me like he used to. Or did I? Did I want him to realise just _how _much I had missed him? I could of left. I could of ran from him, ran from the scene and ran back to my house, where I would collect everything I needed and hide, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to _leave._

_**"Har-ley" **_he hissed as I bit down on my lip and turned to the door.

* * *

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! 2 chapters in 1 day! Aren't you lucky people? Ehehe, anyway. I promised longer chapters so here it is. It's not my best chapter, but I hope you guys like it all the same. I know Harley wouldn't usually act like that, I know she would probably run to the room to her Puddin and yeah. But you gotta understand, 4 years is a long time!!! Yeah... I'm starting to sound like a feminist haha. Sheena's fault I'm sure. I'll dedicate this one to her, because she's pretty awesome. Especially in study periods!!!_


	5. Welcome Home, Chapter 5

_So I'm awfully sorry that it's taken super long to get this bloody chapter up, but I've been having alot of stress with exams and such, but I'm back at my last year of school, so the stories should continue. So this is like the last chapter, and I know alot of you have been waiting for it, so I appologise for the wait, again. If it seems a little... abrupt at the ending, it's because I just couldn't get in the right mind. But still... I hope you like it. I dedicate this to Sheena as she kept me going until it was finished. Thanks for reading guys, and remember... I love reviews *ehem*._

* * *

Poking my head around the door frame , I crumpled my face in confusion. The room was empty. Had he left? Did he give up trying to take charge and fled the building to play with his _beloved_ **Batman**?

I stepped through the frame and slumped on the edge of the bed, kicking off my boots. It was then I felt a soft hand on the back of my neck. So he _hadn't _left, it was just another game to him. "Puddin... a-are you sure this is what you want?" I croaked as his lips brushed my neck, down toward my collar bone by way of reply. He pushed me onto the pillows and slid his hands down my sides, causing a quick shiver of delight to spark in my body. It was obviously noticed, as he continued to caress my sides, before slipping his hands under my shirt. "P-puddin!" I gasped when he squeezed my cleavage roughly. He switched his gaze up at me, with that devious smirk on his face. "Are you fond of this top my dear Harley?" he purred seductively, I shook my head to answer him, followed by a high pitched squeal as he ripped it from my body along with my bra, leaving the top half of my body bare.

I watched as he took me in, like a long forgotten memory. His eyes glazed with a hint of lust, as he leant down to send red painted kisses across my chest. I felt myself bite down hard on my lip, probably enough to make it bleed, but I didn't care, as he kissed lower... and lower... and lower...

"Oh Harley... how I've missed the way you react to me" he oozed charm. I wriggled and writhed against the sheets, with him torturing me to the point I growled. "Get. It. Over. With" I ordered. His grin turned darker and he sat up. "You don't give the orders around here girl, it could get you into **alot **of danger..." he replied in a hushed tone, devious enough to make me shiver. I nodded to show him, I understood. I could feel myself begining to reach the pearly gates of heaven, one step at a time, each kiss, each caress, kept sending me higher and higher until... "Oh God Mistah J... O-oh" I breathed, watching his chest rise and fall as he mimicked the same panting I was currently doing next to him. His eyes closed over to show he was finished with me, and I sat up. "Puddin, don't fall asleep on me... d-don't you wanna take over Got-" he smacked me harshly across the face, with a force hard enough to know me off the bed. "Go away Harley, I've got what I wanted from you." he grumbled, a muffled sound from the pillow.

Although he had just admited he used me for all I was worth, just a cheap way to get his fix. A slave to him. A slave to all he gave. Oddly enough... it didn't bother me. He was my secret obsession, my Puddin, my Mistah J, my everthing. Sure enough I'd let go to all my morals, gave up everything I'd worked so hard for. But I had him. I had my Puddin.

"Oh and Harley..." he spoke, loud and clear as I reached the door, "Mhmm Sweeite?" I squeaked in the most innocent voice I could congure up. "Welcome back" he grinned over at me with that oh so familiar, deadly smile.


End file.
